Machine type communication (MTC) or machine to machine communication (M2M) (hereinafter, referred to as “MTC”) may refer to a data communication type related to one or more entities which does not necessarily require human intervention. The MTC includes a plurality of wireless communication means such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) and a third generation (3G)/fourth generation (4G) communication network with respect to a wireless terminal, and corresponds to a technology of providing an information service to a mobile wireless terminal from a service server through the wireless communication means. In the MCT, since a wireless terminal of a user who receives service for a plurality of wireless communication devices has mobility, technologies for selective access and successive services between a service server and the wireless mobile terminal have been developed.
Particularly, an MTC service using mobile communication is currently performed. More specifically, services for telematic, security, automatic meter reading (AMR), payment, remote maintenance and control (RMC), health, consumer devices, and the like have gradually increased and utilization ranges thereof have gradually expanded.
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), as characteristics different from those of the human-oriented communication service, the MTC service has low mobility, time controlled data transmission/reception only for a predetermined time, delay tolerance of data transmission (time tolerant), priority alarm message transmission, packet switched only service, and small data transmission rate according to the related art.
In general, MTC UEs used in a cellular network have a low performance or capability compared to normal cellular communication user equipment (UEs) such as smart phones or the like. According to an operation type of the UE, the UE may be largely divided into a UE for human type communication (HTC) and a UE for MTC. The HTC may mean that transmission of a signal is determined by the human and the signal is transmitted/received, and the MTC means that each UE transmits a signal periodically or by generation of an event by itself without human intervention.
The number of MTC UEs has gradually increased and, in this case, signaling and traffic overhead problems which should be handled by MTC communication may occur. Recently, discussions on an optimized radio access network (RAN) for an MTC communication system are increasing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.